Naruto: Taking Charge
by H3likaon
Summary: this story is basically what i feel the story would be like had naruto been a little bit smarter and if he took his life into his own hands.
1. The Theft

Hey guys. Umm I'm kind of new at this so bear with me a bit. And yes all your views are welcome.

I'm still trying to decide whether this will be a fixed pairing or whether this will be a harem story. Would like your views on this.

Sorry Sasuke Fans I have no plans on keeping him in Konoha or bringing him back.

This story begins at the point where Naruto enters the Hokage tower to steal the Forbidden Scroll

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Naruto: Taking Charge

Chapter 1: The Theft

In the normally peaceful village of Konoha, or as the ninjas called it, the Village Hidden in the Leaf, the Hokage sat in his office smoking a pipe. The Hokage, the Fire Shadow, was the leader of the village. One of the most wisest and strongest shinobi in the village if not probably the strongest. It was up to him to run the village and its ninja forces. Give them missions, make sure they are completed, collect the mission fees and decide how the money would be divided in the village and what it would be used for. These were jobs that needed to be done on a daily basis. And he had to do it almost all by himself

Sarutobi sighed audibly. He was getting too old for this job. He looked out the window to one of the faces on the Hokage Mountain. He should be retired now and spending the last of his days happily in isolation. But the village had needed a leader following the death of the 4th Hokage. And the Sandaime, the 3rd had been asked to come out of retirement till a replacement could be found.

Sarutobi lifted his wrinkled old hand to his forehead hoping to massage all his worries away. The day has started pretty well. As expected. With the missions coming in and teams coming in to look for them. He had no idea how many he had given. But he knew that most had been D rank missions.

The day had started to worsen as the Chuunin in charge of the academy came to report that the end of the year exams had been conducted. The Chuunin also gave him a list of Graduates who had been given the headband and a list of failed candidates. In this list, the chuunin had also written the reasons for their failure. The Hokage had been glad to see a long list of graduates, including members of the clans in the family. The council would be pleased. Then his gaze came to rest on the failed candidates. And notice one name on the top of the list. One Uzumaki Naruto.

The Hokage sighed. They had failed him again. All because of a simple bunshin. But then again it was always the bunshin exam that Naruto's class had been given. And he knew why. It was the only jutsu he was weak at and couldn't perform. What better to give if they did not want him to pass.

The day took a gloomy turn when the Hokage had decided to check on the boy through his crystal ball. Class had just ended and the Graduates were filing out happily with their new headbands. Each of them running towards their parent or sibling and showing that they had passed. Each of them getting a warm loving hug and a smile from whoever that had come to fetch them. All of them, except for the boy that had come out last. The Hokage watched him as he walked out of the academy, his head hung low. He glanced at the celebrations out in the courtyard with teary eyes before walking away. The Hokage had watched the boy go to his favorite spot on the top of Hokage Mountain and cry his heart out.

Moments later, a group of civilians had come in front of the tower demanding that the "Demon Boy" be killed. As they put it, he had tried to steal the headbands of several Genins by attacking them and trying to kill them. Soon a crowd had developed outside consisting of a few ninja as well. All demanding that Naruto be executed.

The Hokage sighed again and puffed long on his pipe. He looked out of his window at the 4th face carved into the mountain and whispered.

'I'm sorry Arashi. None of them understand. And you of all people know I cannot announce it. He is still too weak to be a target to your enemies.'

Little did the Hokage know that at the same instant, a small figure was bounding over the roof tops and heading straight for his office.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

With Naruto

The blonde boy jumped from roof to roof, stopping every once in a while to watch for the occasional Anbu patrol. He hung back, behind a chimney for a few minutes before bounding off again. He couldn't see them, but he felt them. He knew they were there. For they were the ones that almost always found him being beaten up by a mob. And he had almost memorized the pattern and the timings. How else did he manage to always end up in the path of a Jounin or an Anbu and end up being saved? He might act like it but Naruto knew that he was not stupid.

He held his breath as a team of Anbu stopped a few roofs behind him. Luckily for Naruto, he was hidden behind the chimney. And the black outfit Naruto had chosen for tonight rather than his favorite orange jumpsuit helped him remain hidden. Naruto eased the breath out as the Anbu team left. He realized that the stealth skills he had learnt playing pranks and running from the victims had actually come in handy for something.

"_This is no time to be thinking to yourself" _Naruto chided himself before picking himself up and continuing on his way towards the Hokage Tower and his objective. Mizuki's words echoed within his young mind as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _"There is another way to graduate you know. It's a very risky way. You could even get killed for it. Do you still want to know?" he had asked. And Naruto had nodded. If he could pass and become a ninja, he would be one more step closer to his goal of recognition. And he would do almost anything to get that recognition. He listened intently as Mizuki had continued. "The Hokage has a scroll of forbidden techniques hidden somewhere in his office. If an academy student managed to learn one of those techniques, and perform it correctly. Then he would be passed as a kinjutsu is harder to learn than a normal one. But that is if you manage to get it from the Hokage" _with those words Mizuki had walked away.

Naruto was no idiot. He knew much better. He had survived on his instincts and his brains. He had known that this would be a hard task the moment Mizuki had said it. There was no way that the Hokage would ever give the Forbidden Scroll to an unknown like him. Yes, the Hokage had saved him many a time when his life was in danger, but he had shown no outstanding displays of loyalty for the Hokage to trust him with the knowledge. There was only one other way to get that scroll and that was to steal it.

Naruto suddenly stopped, noticing that he was already at the tower. He lay down on the roof that he was standing on, took a pair of binoculars out and set about observing the Hokage. He watched patiently as the Hokage recollected himself and brought his gaze to rest on the mountain of paperwork on his table. He watched as the Hokage made a ram seal and formed a few clones. Then these very clones set about helping the Hokage do his paperwork. A few minutes later the Hokage had some trouble with a certain set of papers. Naruto raised a quizzical brow as one of the Hokage's clones dished through a folder and took out a file. The clone quickly read it and dispelled itself. Naruto's other brow rose in realization as the Hokage, who had not moved from his desk immediately started writing on the papers. _Interesting, _he thought, _whatever the clone reads or experiences is immediately experienced by the actual person on the dispelling of the clone. Hmmm…hope this technique is in the Forbidden Scroll. _With this, he put the binoculars inside his jacket and started to slowly climb the Hokage tower.

As soon as he reached the window, he dived into the office attracting the attention of the Hokage and his clones. With all eyes on him, Naruto crossed his fingers and whispered in a soft voice.

"Oiroke no Jutsu"

In a matter of seconds, the Hokages clones had been dispelled due to the sudden nosebleed. The Hokage himself managed to stand a little longer until the experiences of his clones came to him. Getting a good view of all 'Her' assets from different angles was too much for even the Professor to take and the great Sandaime Hokage was rocketed out of the tower by the force of the nosebleed.

Naruto chuckled to himself. That really proved what he had concluded. Now all he had to do was find the Forbidden Scroll and find a place to train. _Now where exactly would I hide it if I were me? _Looking around he saw a couple of bookshelves filled with scrolls, some folder cabinets and finally the Hokage's desk. Not wanting to waste time, he moved to the desk and started to go through the drawers. All he found were a couple of dirty hentai books and… He chuckled to himself again. _Where else would he hide it? Who except the most perverted of enemies would ever try and take one of those books? Now to figure out which one. _Another chuckle. _Of course _thought Naruto as he picked up the least read of the books and ran out of the tower. He headed for one of the most isolated areas in the whole of Konoha. He headed to the top of the Hokage Mountain.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

The Hokage awoke with a start. The last thing he remembered was a dark and mysterious figure entering his office and using the BEST genjutsu he had ever seen. He remembered everything in full detail. Whoever had done the henge had put an awful lot of work into it. Such detail. He would have to talk to Jiraiya when he came back. Maybe even get his former student to put that into his new installment of the Icha Icha series. _Icha... Icha... OH NO!! _He thought. _The Forbidden Scroll!! _The Hokage ran upstairs to find his desk turned sideways. His Icha Icha drawer totally empty and the Scroll gone.

The Hokage settled himself and called the chuunin standing outside the door and asked him to gather some jounin for him. Once they arrived, the Hokage addressed them and spoke.

"Something unexpected has happened tonight. Something that caught me off guard. I have no excuses for my lack of competence this night. However, what has happened has happened. A mysterious intruder has stolen our Forbidden scroll. I do not know who it is but I know that whoever he is, he has no intentions against the village. I want that scroll and the person found and brought to me in one piece. Now go!"

With that the Hokage waved his hand in dismissal and the assembled Jounins vanished in puffs of smoke. _Naruto, _wondered the Hokage, _what have you done?_ Before going in to his office and taking out his crystal ball. He knew who had taken the scroll and it was one of his to be ninja. What Naruto had not known or could have taken into account was that if he was in this village and was one of the Hokage's ninjas, then the crystal ball could find him.

The Hokage watched as the blonde boy jumped from roof to roof, while reading the scroll. The Hokage was impressed that someone who had gotten such low grades in the academy managed to run on the roof tops towards the mountain without faltering or missing a step. _But then again, _the Hokage thought, _Kakashi manages just fine as well. Maybe it has something to do with whose son he is. _The Hokage returned his attention to the boy as he stopped near an abandoned cottage and start working on the jutsus.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

A few hours later, a panting young boy finally put the Forbidden Scroll down. He mentally cursed himself as he tried to catch his breath. _3 hours! Three freaking hours! And I only managed to learn one jutsu! God knows where my pursuers are. surely the old man must have woken and sent someone to find him. _He had just finished the thought when a loud voice in front of him made him jump.

"Naruto! What do you think you are doing with the scroll?"

"Ah, Iruka-sensei. You found me."

"Ano, I'm training. I learnt a cool jutsu. Want to see?"

"Training?"

"Hai! Mizuki-sensei told me that if I could learn a jutsu from this scroll and show it to him then he would pass me! Want to see?"

_Mizuki? _Wondered the Chuunin sensei before.

"Naruto. When did Mizuki-sensei…"

Iruka was cut off by the familiar whistling sound of shuriken cutting through the air. Immediately Iruka pushed Naruto away before he himself was hit by the shuriken. He looked up into the trees looking for the attacker, while pulling out the shuriken from his body. He caught sight of a mop of white hair standing on a branch and his eyes widened. _Mizuki!!_

"Oh my. I was hoping I would be the first one to find the boy. You complicate things Iruka"

"Mizuki! You want the scroll?"

"Of course my fellow academy teacher. In it holds a power that only the Kage's have. Have you had no desire for such power? Do you not want to be able to face a Kage and beat him? With that scroll we can have it Iruka. And why not get rid of the demon brat while I'm at it eh?"

Seeing Naruto's confused look Mizuki continued.

"Hehehe. He doesn't know does he? What he is."

"Mizuki! Don't!"

"Hahaha. Listen to me boy. You are the Kyuubi. The 4th Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi. He couldn't. So he sealed the almighty Demon Fox in you. Now YOU are the Kyuubi. Have you wondered why you keep getting those cold stares when you walk on the road? Have you wondered why you have never passed an academy exam? It's because you are the Kyuubi. The one that killed a lot of Konoha nin. YOU deserve to die!!"

The words that Mizuki said stunned the young boy. He had just found out the truth

_Me… I'm the Kyuubi…That's why… everyone…the parents…the children…the tests…that's why…_. Lost in thought and shocked, the blonde hadn't seen Mizuki taking out a large Windmill Shuriken and hurling it in his direction. By the time he did see it, it had already been too late to dodge. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for death to take him.

1…2…3…4…5…6…seconds passed by and Naruto didn't feel a thing. _Am I…Dead? Is this what it feels like?_ It was in the middle of this thought that he thought he felt water dripping on his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see a Chuunin vest over him. He lifted his gaze to meet the teary eyes of his academy teacher. Naruto could see the blood dripping from a corner of Iruka's mouth. _Why? _He thought. _Why did you save me? _It was then he heard the man whisper.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't mean for this to happen"

Iruka could clearly see the tears in his eyes. The heartbreak he felt when Mizuki had told him the truth was clear in those deep cerulean eyes. He saw the blond close his eyes and watched the tears fall. When they opened again he could see the disbelief and pain. He watched as the blond scrambled out from under him, fighting to keep his tears. He looked at Iruka once again and grabbed the scroll. He had run off before Iruka could say another word.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Up in the Hokage tower, the Hokage was watching the scene unfold. He had been glad when Iruka had found the boy. But things again had started to take a turn for the worse once Mizuki had arrived. The Hokage could not help but watch helplessly as Mizuki told Naruto of his tenant. Mizuki had violated the law he had created to protect Naruto. As far as Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage was concerned, he would die for breaking this rule.

The Hokage looked at the mountain again. He thought back to the happy days when the Yondaime was in charge of everything. The whole of Konoha had been happy then. He chuckled as he remembered the day that the Yondaime had used Hiraishin to come into his room with a very big grin on his face. He had come to announce that he was soon to be a father. The young Hokage had acted much like a kid that day. Running around the office and the estate yelling out loud in happiness.

All of that had been ruined 8 months later when the Kyuubi attacked. Then the strongest ninja force in the land, the leaf had committed all its ninjas into defeating the 9 tailed demon. A lot died that day trying to defeat it. All of them had died to give the Yondaime the time to create the seal that would end the reign of terror. A seal that would seal the demon into the navel of a newborn baby at the cost of his own life.

Sighing again, the Sandaime returned his attention to the crystal ball to see Naruto being chased by Iruka.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka "Throw me the scroll. It will be much safer with me!"

"No!" Naruto yelled back "You are not Iruka!"

Within a split second of uttering these words, Naruto was sent flying by a shoulder charge from Iruka. Off balance, Naruto crashed through a few branches before hitting the ground. Grimacing in pain, Naruto crawled to a tree and propped himself up, his back resting against the trunk as Iruka landed infront of him.

"How did you know it wasn't Iruka eh gaki?" called Mizuki as he dispelled the henge he had created.

Naruto chuckled deeply. And replied "Because I am" before dispelling the henge he himself had made.

The Sandaime had known since the chase had started. He knew Naruto's chakra signature by heart after finding him in near death states dozens of time. And the one he had seen being chased didn't have Naruto's signature. He watched his crystal ball as Mizuki walked up to Iruka

"Why do you protect him Iruka? You know what he is. You know what he has sealed inside him. Think Iruka, of all the people the demon has killed. Whole families killed. Children, women and men slaughtered. I believe the demon is responsible for the death of even your parents. Wouldn't you like to take revenge Iruka? Wouldn't you like to rid this world of such an evil entity?"

Unbeknownst to all, Naruto was watching the scene from not too far away, behind a tree. He watched as Iruka looked down before replying.

"You're right Mizuki. The Kyuubi did kill my parents and I would love to avenge them."

Naruto choked. _Why? Why then did you save me back at the cottage? Why then were you the only person apart from the old man that treated me well? _Naruto was about to turn and jump away when he heard Iruka continue.

"I would really love to Mizuki, but that boy is not the Kyuubi. He is like you and me. Flesh and blood. Yet he is being blamed for crimes his tenant committed. Ones that he had no sway over. I don't think it's fair how the villagers treat him. They should know that he is the jailer. The only one preventing the Kyuubi from attacking the village is that very same boy. And that is why I fight to protect him."

Mizuki chuckled. And he unsheathed the second of the two windmill shurikens he had brought with him.

"Well I guess then I will have to kill you too. After all I can let nothing get in my way. Goodbye Iruka"

With that, Mizuki hurled the shuriken at Iruka as fast and as hard as he could. A hurt and bleeding Iruka just sat still watching the oncoming shuriken. He had given his all for that henge. And he was bleeding badly from the other shurikens. He had no strength left to try and dodge this one.

Suddenly an orange blur shot out of the trees deflecting the shuriken. The arrogant smirk Mizuki wore at the thought of being one step closer to his objective vanished as he found the demon that he sought to kill standing in front of the annoying chuunin. Mizuki felt his rage boil as he saw his plans being disrupted one by one. Trembling in anger, the Chuunin Mizuki pulled out a kunai and charged the blond head on. A few steps in he saw himself staring into deep blue orbs filled with hatred and anger. Mizuki faltered as he heard the boy growl out the words.

"You will not hurt my precious people"

By the time Mizuki had recovered, Naruto had already formed the seal required and with a sly grin said the words, "Kagebunshin no Jutsu" out loud. Mizuki and Iruka both looked around them in awe and shock. A boy who could not do a simple bunshin in class had just filled the entire area of the forest with Kagebunshin.

Mizuki gathered himself and yelled, "HAH! You think mere clones will stop me? You are mistaken. I WILL GET THAT SCROLL." The last thing he would remember before waking up in a prison cell would be a world of pain.

In a matter of minutes, an unconscious Mizuki was being dragged away by ANBU as the Hokage went to talk with Naruto and Iruka.

"Well Naruto, looks like you managed to learn something from the scroll after all. I guess you know what this means"

Well lets just say that somewhere in Konoha, a certain silver haired Jounin was wondering what the commotion was about.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

WOOHOO!! 1st Chapter done!! NOW!! ON TO THE 2nd!!


	2. ReLearning

Chapter 2: Re-learning

Chapter 2: Re-learning

That night as Naruto walked home after Iruka-sensei's ramen treat, he thought about the events that had passed that day. First the exams he had taken, then the theft at the tower, and afterwards the beating of Mizuki. He thought about each of them separately and deeply.

The first test he had done that day had been a written exam. It mainly consisted of the rules and regulations of the shinobi and also the history of the village. He realized that he had only passed that test due to the large number of questions on the Yondaime and his efforts.

The second test had been a weapons and sparring test. He had had to hit a few stationary targets and then a few moving ones before taking on another student in a spar. This one he had only passed as his aim was pretty good. _Lucky thing they did not fail those who lost the spars. Ugh. I had my ass handed to me by an unknown. _

The third and final test had been the bunshin. It had been something that he had never been able to perform. He had trouble performing a basic skill that all ninja had yet had no trouble performing a high Jounin skill that most ninja had trouble performing. _Why? _He wondered. _It definitely has to be something to with the Kyuubi and his chakra. I can produce over a hundred Kagebunshin yet I can't make one simple bunshin which requires much less chakra. But then again I made more Kagebunshin for Mizuki than I should have needed. I guess I need to work on my chakra control._

The theft had gone smoothly. He hadn't been caught even once and none of the guards or the Hokage had been alerted. _I guess my stealth skills are good enough that I can ignore it. For now _he added.

The events in the forest had also gone smoothly as far as the emotional stuff wasn't concerned. _The only reason I was able to beat Mizuki was because I had made an insane number of Kagebunshin. My taijutsu sucks. The exam showed that. So it must have been the numbers that did the job. But it's a lot of chakra and I can't afford to waste chakra like that all the time._

_Maybe it's about time I started taking care of myself instead of waiting for others to do that._ _Maybe its time I stood on my own too feet. I can't always expect the old man to pay for my rent, my bills, my food and clothes. I can't always expect Iruka-sensei to be there or my jounin-sensei to be there to protect me every single time. I need to be able to protect myself and to be able to pay for myself. The only way to do that now is to be a good ninja. That means I need to train myself in everything all over again and improve on what skills I have now. _

He yawned as he went into the small apartment that the Hokage had rented for him. All it had was one large room and a toilet. The room had its own curtained off area for the bed and one side of it was furnished with cooking appliances and a fridge.

_I guess the training can wait till tomorrow _thought the boy as he lay down on his bed. He was fast asleep within minutes.

A few blocks away, the Hokage smiled as he looked through his crystal ball.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

The next morning, a dreary eyed Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that he was still in his everyday jumpsuit. Naruto picked himself up and walked into the toilet, turning on the shower. He had an appointment with a photographer at the Hokage tower in an hour or two and he intended to be clean for it. Clothes wise he didn't have much of a choice as the orange jumpsuit was all the shops sold him. but he had washed some the other day and that meant he had a clean jumpsuit to wear to the tower

Naruto hummed to himself as he got out of the shower. He went to the fridge and opened it. He noticed all he had in there was ramen. He sighed. This also had to change. _I guess I'm going to have to learn how to cook as well. _He picked two instant ramen cups from the fridge and poured hot water into it. He used the three minutes that it took for the ramen to cook to dress himself.

He was taking his photograph today and he was meeting his genin team the next day. That meant that he would be starting to do missions from the day he met the team. And that meant that he had less time to learn everything again. _Unless I can be at two places at the same time. Now how can I do that? _

Then it suddenly hit him. _Of course! Kagebunshin! I learn what my clones learn. So if I can get my clones into the libraries and academy then I can get them to learn everything. Once I dispel them I get all their information!_

He quickly downed his breakfast before running to his training spot outside the village. He looked around him carefully before forming the seal and saying the words.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"

He counted the number of Kagebunshin he had created and was impressed with himself to find that he had made a little over a hundred.

_Next step is to get them into the academy and the libraries. Neither place will let me in. The libraries hate me while I just graduated from the academy. I will need a disguise to get in. _

He called one of the Kagebunshin forward and asked him to do a Henge which the Kagebunshin did. _Interesting, _Naruto thought, _the Kagebunshin I form can perform the same jutsus that I can. But it has to have a limit. For now I guess its safe to assume that it can perform all jutsus that I can as long as it does not exceed the amount of chakra the Kagebunshin has. _

"Okay. Listen up. I want 10 of you to go to the academy. Sit in different classes under different Henge's and learn everything you can. Got me?"

The Kagebunshin nodded and henge'd themselves before leaving towards the village.

"I want 10 of you to head to the practice range that I have set up and practice your weapon skills on the dummies. Once you feel that you have reached a level that is good enough. I want you to spar within the group with kunai. You can leave once you have finished the henge"

"I want the rest of you to head towards the ninja library. I want 20 of you to research basic chakra control, another 20 to research basic taijutsu, another 20 basic ninjutsu and another 20 to study basic genjutsus. Once you have studied and feel you can perform it I want each group to go to different training areas and practice until you run out of chakra. Don't forget your Henge's"

With that the original Naruto turned around and headed towards the Hokage tower hoping for the best from all his clones. He was in no way prepared for all the information that he would gain over a matter of hours.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

The early hours of the appointment had gone fairly well. He had just finished the photograph when Konohamaru had burst into the office challenging the Hokage. The Hokage had refused his grandson the challenge and Konohamaru had attacked him in the end tripping on his own scarf and falling. Naruto recalled what had happened next.

"_You!" yelled an irate Konohamaru pointing his hand at Naruto "You tripped me! It's because of you that I cannot kill him"_

"_Why do you want to kill the Hokage?" Naruto had asked._

"_It's none of your business!" yelled back Konohamaru. _

_Naruto had been about to take a step towards the boy when a man dressed in a black outfit and wearing a round set of glasses ran in. Seeing Naruto so close to Konohamaru, he spoke, all the while glaring at Naruto._

"_Honorable Grandson, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did this…did he touch you?"_

_Hearing the tone of his voice and his glare, the Hokage spoke up. "No Ebisu. Konohamaru is just fine. He just tripped on his scarf and fell. Isn't that right Konohamaru?"_

_The boy looked at his grandfather, the Hokage, before running out of the room with teary eyes, his companion close behind yelling "Wait, Honorable Grandson, Wait for me."_

_The Hokage chuckled upon seeing the scene._

"_My apologies Naruto-kun. Konohamaru has been having a tough time since his parents died. He blames me for giving him that name. He feels that the only way he can live up to his name is to become Hokage and for him that is being better than me. That is why he keeps challenging me to fights and that is why he attacks me. I hope you understand Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto just nodded. Somehow he felt for the boy. Even though they both did not have the same motives nor the reasons, their goals were the same. It was in this thought that the blonde Uzumaki left the Hokage tower. He didn't get too far from the tower before he heard a familiar voice._

"_You there! In the orange jumpsuit! I, Sarutobi Konohamaru, challenge you to a fight."_

_Naruto turned around a looked the boy in the eye._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you spoiled my assassination attempt on the Hokage! Only by defeating him will I be able to make everyone respect me as myself and not the Hokage's Grandson. And when I defeat you I will be one step closer to defeating him"_

_Naruto sighed. He guessed he had little option than to offer to fight him. But before Naruto could respond, Konohamaru attacked. And as before, he stepped on his scarf and tripped halfway through his movement and fell. But this time he did not get up and start accusing someone of stopping him. This time he sat down and started crying._

_Naruto walked up to the boy and put his hand on Konohamaru's back. The boy instantly stopped crying and looked up at him._

"_Look Konohamaru. Your Grandfather is the Hokage of Konoha. It is not an easy position to get. Not only do you have to be the strongest in the village but you also have to be the most experienced and the wisest. For without any of these you are no leader. It is also my dream to become Hokage. To gain the respect of my fellow villagers through getting the position. But unlike you, I know that there is no easy route to becoming Hokage. And I know that there is no use and sitting and crying. A Hokage can't be seen crying on the battlefield now can he?"_

_Konohamaru shook his head_

"_Good. Now what we need is a strong and learned Hokage. So go with your sensei and study. And if you are good maybe I will teach you a technique meant to kill Kage's. ok?"_

_Konohamaru nodded vigorously before running off again in the direction of the tower. _

_Naruto watched his receding back until Ebisu appeared in front of him. The boy's sensei bowed to Naruto before saying. _

"_Thank you Naruto-san"_

_He was gone before Naruto had been able to open his mouth._

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon went in a blur. Naruto had been walking back towards his apartment to get some rest and recover some chakra before he began his afternoon training when he felt some of his clones dispel. He was in no way ready for the sudden rush of information that streamed into his brain.

A lot of information had been added into his brain over such a short period of time and his brain had not been ready for it. He was confused and had lost his bearings. He suddenly knew things that he had not before. He now knew how to flick his wrist when throwing weapons to add a little more power to it. He now knew why the Sandaime was called the Professor and the Yondaime the Yellow Flash.

A lot of realizations hit him before the final headache sunk in. Naruto realized that this was only the information from the 10 he had sent to the academy. Naruto immediately turned and ran full sprint through the streets towards his apartment. He had made it within a block when the clones he had sent to practice weapons dispelled.

Naruto looked around confused that he was in the village instead of at the range. He realized that this was because his clone's last memory was of being at the range. Some more experiences sunk in and he checked his body for wounds. He realized that he was actually looking for the wounds of the places where his clones had been hit or cut during the spar. He shook his head before he started running again.

He had barely managed to get inside his apartment and lock the front door when the rest of the clones dispelled. He could barely let out a scream before he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Naruto woke up sometime just before sunset. He woke up groggy and with a major migraine. His head was still aching from the information overload he had received after his clone's training. Naruto made a mental note to himself to remember not to dispel all his clones at the exact same time.

Naruto went to his fridge to get something to eat. All the training had gotten him hungry. He chuckled to himself. _Yeah. Like I did any training at all. Aargh Naruto!_ He scolded himself._ You forgot to send some clones to learn how to cook! Ah well I guess I can still do that during the remaining time tonight. _

Naruto walked across his apartment to the corner where he had started growing some plants in pots. He looked at a cactus in the corner and picked up the pot, uprooting the cactus. He dug around in the soil and finally pulled out 6 purses full of money. Money that he had saved from his monthly allowances for emergencies. He had decided that he might as well change everything.

Naruto sighed before he said out the words "Kagebunshin no Jutsu" using enough chakra to make 10 of the clones. He counted around himself to find that there were actually 12 including himself. _Even though my chakra control is still not what I would want it to be, it's still better than it was before._

"Okay. I want all of you to split into groups of 2. That means that one of you will have to come with me. I want each team to take a purse from here except the two of you."

The clones nodded and split up into teams, one walking over and standing behind Naruto.

"I want one team to go to the library and memorize some recipes and how to make those dishes."

"I want one team to take two of these purses. You first job is to go to the office and buy the apartment shown here. Next, I want you to go to the furniture stores and to spend all the money left in buying furniture for the new apartment."

"I want another team to go grocery shopping. Get everything on these lists."

"I want the remaining team to go clothes shopping. Normal clothes and ninja clothes. The every day clothes can be any color but make the ninja ones a dark color. Something different. A dark maroon maybe. Make sure the clothes fit me."

"My team will go to buy some new ninja gear. I want all of you to have henge's. Last I remember no one sold me anything so adult couples will have to do. Now disperse!"

Naruto gave a huge grin, proud of himself due to the usage of a new and complicated word, before setting off on his errand.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Naruto came back to his old apartment pretty late into the night. His watch told him that it was a few hours after midnight.

He and his teams had made it back to the old apartment at almost the same time and they had gone in the form of 3 genin teams to move the furniture into the new apartment.

If things went as he planned. He would have a pair of clones living in that house for over a month. Of course this meant that he would have to create clones every single day. The objective of this was that he would learn to actually live in and manage an apartment by himself without actually doing it, learning to take care of himself in the process. After the month had passed, the couple would go to the Hokage office and sign papers handing the apartment over to Naruto. There was no way either the council or the Hokage could object to this.

The only problem with the theory was that he could not create the clones if he was away from the village on a mission. Naruto had decided that this problem was something he would think about later after he got some shut eye.

He shook himself out of his sleepy daze and looked around the apartment. _Looks like no ones been here since I left. The furniture is intact. No writings on the wall. The shopping bags are still where I left them. OH NO! I forgot to unpack!! Aaaargh! Now I have no clothes to wear tomorrow! _

He rubbed his eyes and started slowly taking the clothes out of the bag and into the small washing machine he had in the bathroom. He turned on the machine and put all the groceries in the refridgerator while he waited for the laundry to finish. Once it was done, he neatly put them on hangers before he put them in the cupboard. He had barely gotten to his table to unpack the ninja gear when he started to feel a dizzying sensation. _Crap! Chakra exhaustion. Need to get to the bed. Need to get some…shut…eye... _was all he could manage to think before he collapsed on to the floor.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Ok guys. Really sorry for cutting this part short. Its 4 am here right now. As im finishing up this chapter. And im dead tired.

I have decided this will be a 4 member Harem fic. Hinata and Sakura will be in it. Now I need ur opinions on the remaining two. One of them has to be older than Naruto. I have plans for that person. The other should be of the same age. Soo any ideas?


	3. Final Day at the Academy

Third chapter

Third chapter! Finally!

No. this will not be a super Naruto fic. And he will learn everything at a pace. Though he will go out of character most of the time

Thanks for ur input guys, and im still open to ur views and votes.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Chapter 3: The final day at the academy.

It was a bright and sunny morning. The clear blue skies let the bright sun shine its light down on the ever peaceful Konoha. The lack of clouds in the sky doing no favor to the sleeping citizens that were resting in their houses.

One such citizen moaned as he opened his eyes to reveal two cerulean orbs. He blinked a few times as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the sunlight streaming in. He groaned once more as he tried to get his body to a sitting position. His stiff body ached as he raised himself to his feet. _Note to self. Do not sleep on the floor. Do not fall asleep on the floor either. _

Wincing in pain, he walked out to the balcony and looked at the morning sky. Judging by the height of the sun, he assumed it to be about an hour before time. Time for him to go to the academy. Time for him to get assigned into a team. And time for him to meet them. He was excited. _Man oh man! My team! I'm going to get to meet my team today! I wonder who it's going to be! Hope it's not with that bastard Sasuke._

He quickly created two clones before dashing into the bath. _Hmmm. I wonder how Iruka-sensei is going to split us up. _He thought as he sank into the hot water he had prepared himself. He felt one of his clones disappear as the clone burned himself using the iron. He snickered as the clone preparing his breakfast ran towards the iron. Knowing things were under control, Naruto returned to his thoughts. _Knowing Iruka-sensei and his liking of the students, he will team us so that each of us has the best chances of survival. That means he will balance the teams. Meaning the weakest with the strongest etc. My exam results sucked and I only passed coz of the Kagebunshin. That means I'm the weakest. And we all know who is the strongest. Sasuke! Great! I will end up on his team after all. _

He grumbled as he got out of the bath and went to dress. _I can almost hear the bastard calling me dead last again. Urgh. How it pisses me off. I'm going to show them. I'm going to show them that I'm not the dead last anymore. I'm going to show them that I can be a great ninja too. I will become Hokage. _

He was still lost in thought as he sat down to eat the breakfast that his clone had prepared before dispelling itself. He looked down at his plate and saw the scrambled eggs and toast already prepared for him like a sandwich. He took a bite out of it before he continued his stream of thoughts. _From dead last to Hokage huh? Guess I will really need to train my ass off. The sandaime isn't called the professor for nothing. And I need to know as many jutsus as him if I want to even stand a chance of being hokage. Dead last. Looks like I have to work on everything harder than ever eh? Fine! Lets do this! _His breakfast done, Naruto stood up full of energy. Eager to get his training started, Naruto ran towards his usual training spot as fast as he could.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

He was halfway to the walls of Konoha when he saw a white blur run straight past him so close that Naruto actually fell of the roof. Stunned, the blonde boy couldn't manage to react in time to land on his feet. Instead he landed on his side. He winced as he picked himself up. He looked up towards the roof as he heard a voice address him.

"Oy. Daijobu?"

Naruto stared at the boy in front of him dumbstruck. He couldn't be much older than him. At least a few years. He had to be. For senseis rarely nominated their squad for the chuunin exams and this boy wore one. Naruto was broken from his stupor when the boy spoke again.

"Oy! Daijobu?"

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"Gomen. I'm late for a mission with my new squad and I wanted to get there as fast as I could. With my training weights off I am a lot faster, but my reactions are still slow and I couldn't avoid you."

_Weights? Is that how he became that fast? I've got to try that out. But I did spend most of the money I had yesterday for the clothes and the groceries. Not to mention the furniture and the new apartment. _The boy's voice once again shook him out of his stupor.

"Oy phase out. I got to run now. Don't want to be late for my first mission. Ja ne!"

The boy had shot off again before Naruto could manage to get in a word edgewise. Naruto shook his head thinking of the newest name he had been tagged with. _Phase out. At least it's better than dead last. Ahhh well. I guess the weights will have to wait till I get more money from completing the missions. Now let's get to the field and get to a little bit of training before I go off to the academy. _

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

A few minutes later, Naruto and a few clones of his were found standing in the small field just above the Hokage monument that he used for his daily training. The 4 of them were facing each other with intense concentration upon their faces. They gripped their weapons as they set up themselves to do the worst training they had ever done in their lives. Pens at the ready, the 4 grimaced as they started to write all they had learned the other day.

After a long and torturous writing session later, a groaning Naruto sat up from his scroll and dispelled his clones. He had written down all his clones had learnt about chakra control the other day. Including the basic leaf exercise. Likewise, his clones had written down on their separate scrolls what they had learnt about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu including basic techniques that they had researched.

He first read the one he had written down himself

_**Chakra Control**_

_**It is mainly consistent of exercises that are meant to help shinobi control their chakra reserves. These exercises are from academy student level to Hokage level. Each exercise is different and improves a different aspect of chakra control. The exercises gradually get harder as the rank of the exercises increase. Chakra Control is very important as it helps in using all the other jutsus. Without proper Chakra Control, Ninjutsu or genjutsu is virtually impossible. And with excellent chakra control Taijutsu attacks can be greatly enhanced**_

_**Leaf exercise**_

_**Rank: Genin level**_

_**Difficulty: Easy**_

_**This exercise involves the shinobi balancing a leaf in the air just a few centimeters above his palm, by creating a steady flow of chakra to push the leaf into the air. The amount of chakra used has to be right. If too little chakra is used the leaf will not rise. If more chakra is used than necessary it will blow the leaf away. This exercise can be made more difficult by adding more leaves or by balancing something heavier than a leaf. A stone is said to be used in Iwagakure. This exercise is ranked easy as only a very little amount of chakra is needed. **_

_Ninjutsu and genjutsu are based on chakra. So I need better chakra control before I can perform them. But it doesn't look like I need chakra to use taijutsu. So lets see what the taijutsu scroll says. _

He went to the scroll farthest away from him and picked it up. Frowning he read through the scroll. (he reads the scrolls so he does not need to wrack his brain for all the details of taijutsu that he knows. He doesn't have much confidence in his memory.)

_**Taijutsu**_

_**Taijutsu is physical and does not need chakra. There is a wide range of taijutsu, almost as wide as that of ninjutsu, ranging from village taijutsu styles, bloodline taijutsu styles, clan taijutsu styles, sage taijutsu styles and modified taijutsu styles to single and separate taijutsu moves. Since it is all physical, it all depends on how strong the user is, how fast he is, how fluent he is, and how much stamina he has. In order to become a taijutsu master, a shinobi has to undergo a lot of physical training in order to increase his strength, his speed, his endurance and his stamina. Taijutsu users are also required to have fast reflexes.**_

_**Basic Academy Taijutsu**_

_**Rank: Genin**_

_**Difficulty: Easy**_

_**This is a style that uses combinations of simple but fluid kicks and punches. Even though this style is almost of no use against jounins it is taught in the academy to increase a genins chance of survival. Each ninja is encouraged to develop his own taijutsu style. The list of kata for this style follows below**_

After just glancing through the kata, Naruto collected all four scrolls and put them in his ninja pouch. He sat and thought for a while.

_Taijutsu. Its physical training. If I use clones I will get more experience. But the development of muscles and speed and reflexes will be the same as me doing it all alone. And since I'm not going to be here today. Looks like all I can work on is my chakra control. _Thought Naruto

He mustered up all the chakra he could, leaving enough to last him through the assigning and the meeting, and used it to form as many Kagebunshin as he possible could. After thinking carefully, he spoke to his clones.

"I want all of you, to do the leaf exercise today and nothing else. That means your job is to stay here as long as you can and practice your chakra control. However, I only want 5 of you to attempt it at one time. When the first five dispel due to chakra exhaustion, I want another 5 to start. I want each 5 to try and improve on what the 5 before them have done. I want this exercise in the bag before tomorrow. If I am to become hokage, I need to learn more techniques. I cannot perform those techniques until I have proper chakra control. And that is what this exercise does. 5 at a time. Do not fail our dream"

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

The academy was a busy place on normal days. All the student activity, moving from one class to another, from one field to another, or coming to the academy and even the parents coming to fetch their aspiring young shinobi made it one of the busiest hubs in the whole of Konoha. Today was an exceptionally busy day. With the new batch being assigned sensei, the chuunins in charge of the academy were running about the village doing paper work and making sure that the Jounins knew who they were being assigned.

Meanwhile inside the academy, a classroom was slowly filling up with the students that had recently graduated. There were already more students present than Iruka would have hoped for in one of his normal classes. Most of them were eager to get started on their ninja careers and couldn't help but talk about it. The eager buzz of the classroom faded as one by one they all came to look at the boy standing at the doorway. Taking this as a cue, Iruka spoke so that the whole of the class could hear him.

"Ohayo Naruto. Glad to see you made it on time for once"

The class started buzzing again. Naruto? Surely the boy in front of them could not be the dead last. But then again he was a blonde boy with whisker marks on his face. The difference was that even though he had his headband on his forehead like most of the students, he wore a plain dark red t-shirt that wasn't too tight nor too loose. He wore khaki pants with his ninja pouch strapped to his waist and his holster to his right leg. The clothes he wore were not baggy and showed them that he was lean and not chubby as they had previously thought. They were surprised to see him with a Konoha headband but what had actually stunned them was the change in outfit. They had never thought that they would see him in anything other than the outrageously bright orange jumpsuit.

Naruto continued to look at the class whisper and point at him. He broke out of his trance and looked at Iruka.

"Gomen Iruka-sensei. I guess I'm just eager to get my career started." The boy said grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

Iruka laughed before replying. "It's ok Naruto. Now why don't you go take a seat?

Naruto nodded before starting to walk up the stairs. He noticed that almost everyone except Sasuke kept staring at him. He also noticed that some other boy had also taken the seat next to the brooding bastard as Naruto loved to call him. _Why are they all staring at me? Is it coz I passed? Then the teme should also be staring at me. Unless he thinks I'm not worthy. Yeah that's probably it. Well at least thank god that the seat next to him is taken. Now the girls won't have to fight over who gets to sit there. _Naruto picked himself a spot in the back row. Not the aisle most seat but the one next to it. Right next to a girl with short blue hair and lavender eyes. He had barely sat there and introduce himself when the classroom doors burst open to grant access to two panting kunoichi.

"YES! I made it first! So I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" yelled the girl with the pink hair.

"NO! I made it first you big FOREHEAD!" yelled the blonde kunoichi with her

"NO! I made it first INO-PIG" yelled the pink haired girl

Iruka smacked a hand to his forehead before hurling his duster towards both girls. The blonde turned around angrily and spoke

"WHO threw that?"

"I did" Iruka replied "the seat you two are so heatedly contesting for appears to be taken. So do you have any other seats in mind?"

Both girls looked towards the boy of their current dreams and noticed that the seat had been taken by a boy who was looking in their direction. They also noticed that the rest of the class were present and were all staring at them trying to hold back their laughter. Both of them blushed before each climbing the steps. The blonde chose a seat near a sleeping pineapple headed boy while the pink haired one climbed all the way to the back and sat next to Naruto.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No" replied both Naruto and the lavender eyed girl. Naruto recognized her as a member of the Hyuuga clan by the emblem on her jacket.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and you are?" asked the pinky.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the boy responded

"Hyuuga Hi…Hinata" stuttered the Hyuuga.

_Naruto? _Wondered Sakura. _Isn't he the one that has been professing his love for me the past year? Why is he so held back now?_

"All right class. Listen up." Iruka announced and Naruto groaned out loud.

"Not another long winded speech about what it means to be a ninja."

"Naruto." giggled Sakura. "Didn't think you paid attention to his speeches"

"No one thinks I pay attention to anything" he grumbled and got giggles from both the girls.

_Maybe he is tolerable once you pay attention to him_ thought Sakura as she readied herself to listen to the long winded speech from her academy sensei.

_Naruto-kun, you really are funny. The others should see what a wonderful person you truly are _thought Hinata as she watched the said boy lay back in his chair and closed his eyes.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

An hour or so later, a still dozing Naruto was woken up by a pair of hands shaking him vigorously. He moaned and opened his eyes slightly to look at a pair of faces.

"Na…Naruto-kun. W...wake…up." a soft voice called.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" he replied still not realizing where he was or why he had come here. The Hyuuga blushed at the name her long-time crush had just called her. She hoped that Naruto would not notice the blush.

"Naruto, Iruka-sensei's about to announce the teams. Don't you want to be awake for this?" Sakura spoke, eyeing Naruto and smiling inwardly at what he had made the Hyuuga do.

"I promise to get up if you will go out on a date with me" replied Naruto as he slowly sat up.

Both girls could hear the humor in his voice as he spoke the words. Sakura smiled and gave him a playful punch on the arm before calling him a baka. Naruto smiled and Hinata giggled at their playfulness before the three of them settled down to listen to Iruka announcing the teams.

Slowly but steadily Iruka read out the teams and the Jounin sensei that would be teaching them. When he reached team seven, he looked at the brooding boy before calling out. "Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Jounin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

At the mention of her name, Sakura stood up and pointed her finger at the blonde girl before yelling

"HA! Beat that Ino-pig. I'm in Sasuke-kun's squad. Now he's all mine." She was about to continue about how she would win his love when a hand from Naruto grabbed her hand and made her sit down.

Fuming, Sakura asked. "Why did you do that Naruto?"

"Because you are the one that's delaying things now. The earlier we finish here. The earlier we can meet our Sensei and the more time we can spend as a team."

Sakura nodded dumbfounded before she sat down. Naruto had made a good point. It was her that was limiting the time she could spend with her Sasuke-kun.

_I didn't think Naruto-kun thought that deeply about things _thought Hinata as she listened to Iruka. _I guess it really is goodbye this time eh Naruto-kun. At least I'm glad that im friends with the members of my team. _

The three of them were so deep in thought. That the next thing they heard was a lady walk in and call out for team 8 to go with her. Hinata stood up to leave when Naruto spoke.

"Can I see you again Hinata-chan?"

Sakura spoke up before she could reply.

"Yeah, we should go out together sometime, to eat maybe or train together."

"So how about it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the eagerness evident in his voice.

"H..hai. I would l…like that a l…lot."

"Great! Then see you sometime okay? You live in the Hyuuga mansion right?"

Hinata nodded again "H…Hai. Demo…"

She was interrupted, when Sakura started pushing her towards the steps.

"Now now Hinata. Your teammates and sensei are waiting for you. Go. We can discuss this later when we meet."

"Ano…S..Sakura-chan…it's…I can…"

Naruto laughed at Hinata's expression as she was pushed all the way to the steps by a scolding Sakura. The stuttering girl finally gave up and walked towards her team waving before she went out the door. The other two waited patiently as she left with a smile on their face.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Half an hour had passed and Naruto's team was the only team that was still in the same classroom. Their sensei still hadn't arrived and they had no idea what to do.

"Man! I'm hungry!" Naruto spoke

"Me too. But it's not like we can leave to go get lunch. What if our sensei comes when we aren't here and thinks we didn't want to be genin?" answered Sakura.

"I know but it still doesn't change the fact that my stomach is empty."

"Mine too Naruto. Be a little more patient. Onegai."

"Will you two please shut up? You are irritating me." Came a voice from the corner of the class.

"Humph. Teme." Muttered Naruto before he went to a desk at the farthest corner from Sasuke and sat down.

"Sasuke-kun. It wouldn't hurt to socialize with us a bit you know." Sakura spoke earning a glare from the Uchiha.

She shook her head in a manner of giving up before walking over to Naruto and sat down next to him. She saw that he was busy poring over a scroll of some sort.

"Ano, Naruto. What is that?"

Naruto looked up at her before turning so that the scroll lay on two desks and allowed her to read it as well as him

"It's something I wrote down earlier today about Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Stuff I learned from the academy and the library. It's not much but I think it will help in training. I thought that I would write it down in separate scrolls so that I can look it up when I want to." Replied the boy

Sakura nodded to the boy as she read the scroll labeled genjutsu.

_**Genjutsu**_

_**Genjutsu are for lack of a better term, illusionary techniques meant to fool ones senses. It is used by most shinobi as a distraction while they attack from hidden spots. However genjutsu can be used to manipulate people, to trap people, and to interrogate them as well. Genjutsu requires a lot of chakra control and only shinobi with the best chakra control can become genjutsu masters.**_

_**Feathery Sleep Technique (err I don't know the Japanese name)**_

_**Rank: High Genin. Due to chakra control.**_

_**It is an easy technique all jounins are expected to know. It is a jutsu that puts a single shinobi or an entire area to sleep. This is done by projecting the sense of calm and peace in the form of petals floating around their face. This gives them the peaceful feeling that they get in a spa and thus helps in putting them to sleep. **_

"Naruto" she spoke. "this is…"

She was interrupted as he pushed forward three more scrolls towards her. She sat down before reading through the next scroll.

_**Ninjutsu**_

_**Ninjutsu is mainly consistent of the usage of chakra to manipulate the elements. Ninjutsu is widely used by shinobi as it is the easiest to use and is very commonly taught in clans and villages. Ninjutsu techniques can be either attacking or defensive. It can also be used to capture or bind the enemy. Elements that are widely manipulated include fire, water, earth and wind. While grass, ice and lightning jutsu are rare and can even be thought to be bloodline jutsus. Ninjutsu requires skill in chakra control and in forming hand seals as different elements require different hand seals. Also the chakra needed to perform a technique of a different element needs to be molded differently. Shinobi are advised to complete the chakra exercises set for their ranks before attempting Ninjutsu. **_

_**Kawarimi No Jutsu**_

_**Rank: Genin**_

_**Difficulty: Easy**_

_**The kawarimi is a replacement jutsu where the user replaces himself with a cut log or an animal just before an attack impacts on him/her. This is mainly an evasive jutsu that is common and can be used by almost all the shinobi. This jutsu is mainly taught in academies to genins before they are assigned their squads. How the technique is performed is explained in steps below. **_

_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

_**Rank: Kage level. Due to high amount of chakra required and other benefits.**_

_**The Kagebunshin is an easy technique to perform requiring one hand seal in order to mold the chakra. It is ranked as a kage level jutsu because it requires a large amount of chakra to perform. A normal jounin can only make 10 Kagebunshin and have enough chakra to get himself home or to a hospital. The kagebunshin has its additional benefits which help it to gain the rank of kage level but I'm not at liberty to say what those benefits are. For the same reason, I will not tell you how to perform this technique.**_

"Naruto. Where did you get all this information?" she whispered. "I mean, you aren't allowed to have this much information about Kage level techniques. Are you?"

"No. I'm not." He replied. "that's why I want to put a seal on those scrolls. A seal that will only allow me and some others to see what it contains. Unfortunately I have no knowledge of seals as of yet. I was hoping you could help me out."

Sakura noticed the hopeful look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I have no idea about seals either. But I will look into it ok? Until then you will have to hold on tight to those 4 okay?

He nodded his head downcast. He spoke softly "Sakura-chan. Don't tell anyone about my scrolls. Not even Sasuke. The information in this can prove very dangerous in the wrong hands. Onegai."

_I hadn't thought of that before. Yes the scroll will help Sasuke-kun a lot. with it he could soon be the best shinobi in the world. NO! I will not do that. Naruto trusted me with that information for a reason. And he's been nice to me. Instead of running after me and bothering me as he did in the past. I will not betray his trust. After all, it's not like I know Sasuke-kun or what he will do with it. So far he has been stuck up when all we wanted to do was hang around. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door opened and a silver haired man enter.

"Team seven I assume." He spoke. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old woman cross the road." He said scratching the back of his head.

Naruto and Sakura slapped their heads simultaneously and Sasuke threw a duster at him which the Jounin caught in mid air. He looked at Sasuke and said

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes. My first impression of you all is… I do not like you."

With those words the jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

Hey. Sorry bout this. The chapter got too long so I thought id split it up.

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
